A Wish upon a Star
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: Three years after the death of the Wicked Witch of the West one person is still deeply mourning her death. Glinda the Good is that person and one night she wishes on a start to bring back the dead witch. Will her wish come true? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!! Its DWK here. Long time no see eh? I know its been awhile since I've written ANYthing but i got a new idea up for a story that needed to be written. It is set 3 years after Elphaba has been 'melted'. Glinda is still Glinda the Good and has a child, who's other parent the child doesn't know yet. All the child knows is that her other parent is dead. Though i do give hints in this chapter but they are kind of obvious hints. I've kind of based this story off of 'wishing upon on start' song from Pinocchio. Glinda wishes on a star...hoping to bring back Elphaba, her one true love. Will her wish come true and Elphaba will come back or will her wish be nothing more then a wish that will become just a faint light of hope, ready to be snuff out. Well....you are going to have to read and find out! Enjoy! :)**

Under a starry night a person stands alone on a balcony, their gaze looking up at the stars in the sky. The way the person is looking at them it seems that they are wishing on a star. A wish that is silent and would bring hope to that person who is making the wish. A sad sigh escape their lips as they look down and tap their fingers on the railing of the balcony.

"You can wish all you want Glinda, but she isn't coming back. She's dead." Glinda whispered to herself while swallowing very hard. Tears are wanting to come but the Good Witch will not let that happen. Not now. Not ever again. She has grieved enough. Three years has been too long but the ache in her heart says otherwise.

"Oh Elphie…I miss you so much." Glinda continued to whisper as the tears slowly roll down her cheeks. Sobs quietly escape the pink lips of Glinda the Good as she mourns the death of the Wicked Witch of the West, who was killed three years ago to this day. There are rumors whispering around that Glinda the Good and the Wicked Witch of the West were lovers but Glinda has never confirm or denied it. She kept her promise to the Witch to not clear her name with the people of Oz. As hard as it was to do such a thing Glinda knew she had to do it. There was one major reason for this and it wasn't to make the air clear about the Wicked Witch of the West, who went by the name of Elphaba Thropp.

The reason was….

"Momma?"

A soft voice came from behind Glinda, making the blonde jump slightly at this. Glinda quickly wiped away her tears before turning around with a soft smile. There standing in the door way of the balcony was a 6 year old girl. Stunning blue eyes were looking on at the blonde and thick, raven colored hair was up in a pony tail to keep the hair out of the young girl's eyes. The corners of Glinda's lips tug slightly as she looked over the young girl as if she was looking over her features for something.

"What is it darling?" Glinda questioned softly as she got closer to the door. The young girl sniffled slightly as she went to Glinda and looked up to her, her hawkish features became more prominent from the shadows of the light that came from the Good Witch's room.

"I couldn't sleep again, Momma. I keep on feeling like somebody is watching me from my room." The raven haired beauty said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily, showing off just how tired the poor, sleep deprived girl was. Glinda's blue eyes soften greatly as she picked up her daughter and started to carry her into her room so she could get some sleep tonight.

"There is nobody in your room, Raven. I promise you. You were probably dreaming." Glinda tried to reassure her daughter as she gently put Raven on her bed and tucked her in to the pink comforter. Raven shook her head greatly at this as she stood up, fire burning in her eyes. The blonde witch swallowed a bit at seeing this look. It so reminded her of Elphaba. That fire to prove that she was right and you were wrong.

"Momma…there was somebody there and they…they…touched me. They touched my cheek." Raven protested while putting a hand on her cheek to show the spot where that "person" touched her. Glinda blinked her eyes at this and she leaned back slightly, her eyes moving back and forth in thought after this. Raven crawled over to the Good Witch and took her hand into hers. Her blue eyes looked into Glinda's blue eyes.

"They were saying something to me." The raven haired child closed her eyes as she tried to think of the words that she heard. "Th..they said 'how you've grown' and…and…'You are beautiful just like your mother' and…and…'I love you always and I'm always watching out for you' and.."

"Raven that is enough." Glinda interrupted firmly to keep he daughter from rambling on with this nonsense. Raven shrunk slightly at this and let go of the Good Witch's hand after this. Seeing this, Glinda soften up again and scooted up next to her daughter and held her tightly in her arms. Raven sniffled slightly as she looked up to her mom. Glinda kissed her on the forehead while thinking how much Raven is a mixture of her and her other parent. Raven smiled at this and snuggled into Glinda's arms and warmth with a happy sigh. She loved being in her momma's arms. It was so warmth and comforting. She knew that being in her arms would melt away anything around her and she could just focus on her momma's love.

"I love you so much Raven. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I believe you ok?" Glinda said with a smile to show that she believed Raven. The raven haired beauty smiled even more, her blue eyes sparkled greatly at hearing this. She finally got the Good Witch to believe her and it made her very happy.

"Thank you momma." Raven whispered before leaning up and kissing Glinda on the cheek before getting underneath the covers and snuggling with a smile. The blonde witch chuckled at this while tucking her daughter underneath the covers again. Once she was done she looked down at her daughter with an almost sad smile. She just wished that Raven's other parent was here to watch their daughter grow into a young woman that they would be very proud of one day.

"Momma, tell me a story about daddy." Raven requested as she laid on her back to look up to the Good Witch. Glinda blink back her tears at this and nodded her head with a very small smile.

"Of course darling." Glinda answered as she scooted closer to Raven to tell her another story about her other parent. She would do this to keep their memory alive with their daughter so she know who they were and how much good they did in their life time before they passed away. Raven only made it half way through the story before her eyes finally closed and soft snores started to come from her. Glinda couldn't help but giggle at this because she knew that her significant other would tease her about their daughter inheriting this from the Good Witch. Glinda bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead again.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful daughter. I love you so very much and so do they." Glinda whispered before standing up and turning down the lights so Raven can sleep peacefully. The blonde witch slowly walked out onto the balcony and resumed her position against the balcony, her eyes back on the stars. She closed her eyes and tears started to roll down her cheeks again. She sorely wished that they were here again so they could be a happy family again. Though Glinda knew that could never happen. The person was dead and never coming back. That's what hurt the most.

'"_Glinda…."_

Glinda snapped open her eyes at hearing this soft voice and looked around with wide eyes. Her heart was pounding greatly when she could find nobody to put that voice to. Then a gentle breeze caressed Glinda's face. The blonde witch couldn't help but close her eyes at this for it felt like her lover's touch.

"_Wish upon a star and it could be granted."_

Glinda slowly opened her eyes and they saw the brightest star in the sky. She closed her eyes and wished upon that brightest start to bring back the one person she loved with all hear heart. Who knows…maybe that voice could be right. Her wish could come true.

'I wish the one person I love will come back to life'

Glinda opened her eyes and looked back behind her to see Raven sleeping peacefully. Suddenly feeling tired Glinda walked back inside her room and closed the balcony's doors before locking them. She changed into her night time clothing and got into bed next to her daughter. As the blonde witch let sleep claim her, somewhere in her heart and mind she truly wished that her wish could come true. But time and reality would not let Glinda believe in such fairy tale things anymore. Becoming Glinda the Good shatter all happy endings that Glinda had picture that would happen but it never could happen. Fate has seen to that. As the two people slept on peacefully in their bed, a shadow leapt onto the balcony and slowly walked to the doors. Deep, brown eyes peered through the window and soften at seeing Glinda and Raven sleeping. Then a hand was gently put on the cool grace. In the moonlight it showed off the color of the skin of the person standing there.

It was green.

**Could it be Elphaba back from the dead? Is she the other parent? Those questions will be answered as the story goes on. I promise you i will try and update as soon as next week. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as i had fun writing it. Any ways...i will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then. :)**

**DWK  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gah!_ I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in a month. I didn't realize that it was that long until i checked the date of when I first updated. _ i'm so sorry! I know you guys were waiting for an update and you had to wait for this long. *bows to you gus* i'm so sorry. I finally got to write the next chapter for you guys. Most of it is a flash back with Glinda giving brith to Raven and you learn a shocking detail about it. Elphaba is in the flash back because i wanted her to be there for Glinda. More of why she is there will be explained later on in the story. Any ways..enough of me rambling. Go and read and enjoy!**

_Glinda screams in pain as she feels the contractions get shorter in time but much longer in the pain as it rips up her body. She leans her head back with sweat dripping down her face. The baby was coming, she knew that much, and very soon. _

"_Elphaba!" Glinda called out as she grips the sheets underneath her in an iron grip that nobody could break. The blonde opened her eyes as she looks around to see if her lover would appear but she hasn't. Glinda whimpers and she grinds her teeth. She needed Elphaba here now. She needed the soothing presences the green witch brought with her. She needed to hear the smooth voice whispering in her ear telling her that she is doing a good a job and that their child will be born soon. Instead she heard the gruff voice of the doctor telling her to start pushing the baby out now. The blonde whimpers as she strains to bring their child into this world. _

_Elphaba is outside of the room where Glinda is in and pacing about with air of nervousness around her. Her child was about to be born soon and she isn't there to be by her lover's side. The people at the hospital won't let her anywhere near the place because they know how Elphaba can get when things get intense. The green witch tensed up when she hears Glinda yelling her name. Her breathing gets caught up in her chest as she starts to go to the door. Glinda needed her. She needed to be by her side and tell her that she is doing a good job and how much she loves her. The Wolf Nurse pulls her back and forces to sit her down in the chair. _

"_I'm sorry Miss Elphaba but the doctors need to focus on Glinda. You know that this is a high risk pregnancy." The nurse explained yet again to the panicking witch. Elphaba looked down at her and exhales shakily. She knew all of this but she needed to be by Glinda's side. Her soul could feel Glinda's soul calling out to her. It was making her fidget greatly when she was repeatedly being denied what she sorely wanted. _

"_I know but I..I need to be by her side. You don't get it." Elphaba replied back as she runs her fingers through her raven locks while sighing a frustrated sigh. The Wolf nurse touches her gently with her tail and looks at her with sympathy._

"_It'll be over soon. I promise but sit here and if you interfere I'm afraid I will call security." The nurse replied back before walking away. Elphaba blinked her eyes and her grip on the chair tightens when she hears Glinda call out for her again. She bowed her head with tears in her eyes as she can't do anything to sooth her lover's pain._

_Elphaba didn't realize she fell asleep until she felt her being tapped on the shoulder and her name being called out._

_The green witch opened her eyes and she felt her heart pounding fast when she sees the doctor standing in front of her with a blanket wrapped around something. She started to get up with a huge grin on her face because she knew that blanket held her child. Though when she saw the grim look on the doctor's face she started to sit down and shaking. Did she lose her child in birth? She looked to the doctor with fear in her eyes._

"_Miss Elphaba, Glinda gave birth to twins." The doctor started off and Elphaba inhaled at this. She didn't know that Glinda was having twins. She bit her lip in thought. Did Glinda even know and neglected to tell her? The doctor kept on holding the blanket in a tight manner._

"_We just found as well. The first baby was covering up the second one." The doctor then puts the blanket in her arms and Elphaba could tell right away what the problem was. The baby in her arms wasn't moving at all. Glinda gave birth to a still born. _

_Elphaba closed her eyes as tears start to stream down her face. The hurt in her heart started to grow as she pull her dead child closer to her heart._

"_The other baby survived and is healthy and Glinda is doing fine just tired and is calling for you." Elphaba looked up with grief written all over her face as she slowly stands up._

"_Does Glinda know about this?" The green witch asked as she looked the doctor in the eyes. She needed to know before making her decision that was weighing in on her mind. When the doctor shook his head no Elphaba knew what she needed to do. She looked down at her child and swallowed her as she kisses the cold skin. She whispered her love for the child as she slowly puts the dead baby in the doctor's hands again. Her teary brown eyes look into the stoic blue ones._

"_Bury the child and don't have anybody tell her this. As far as she knows she only had one child." Elphaba said in a thick voice. She swallows hard as she watches the doctor take her dead child away. Her heart felt like it was already missing a piece and nothing could fill it. The raven haired beauty exhales softly before walking into Glinda's room. Glinda looks up when she hears footsteps enter her room. A grin came onto her face when she saw Elphaba standing in the doorway. _

"_Elphie, come here and meet your daughter." Glinda whispered as she shows off of pink blanket. Elphaba suddenly felt her heart healing as she walked towards the bed to be with her family. One baby may be dead but another survived and that's all that matters._

Raven yawns as she stretches and cracks her back. She was getting ready to go outside to play while Glinda was away at a meeting. It took her some convincing to get her mom to let her go outside but after those blue eyes went into the puppy dog look, Glinda had no choice but to cave in. There was a condition though. She couldn't enter the woods no matter what. Raven sighs again as she tosses a rock into the pond that was behind the palace. There was nothing to do right now for her. The horses were out in the pasture and can't be ridden for at least an hour. The guards are on duty and can't play with her for now. Sometimes living at the palace can be a complete bore. Raven flops onto the ground and grunts.

"I'm so bored." She whispered to herself as her eyes land on the woods. She suddenly bites her bottom lip as her sense for adventure starts to kick in. Maybe she could sneak away for a bit into the woods. See what is in it. She never understood why her mom had forbidden for her to go into it. It didn't seem evil or bad as her mom makes it out to be. Raven gets up and looks around to see if there were any hidden guards that were watching over her. Something Glinda did all the time when she wasn't there to watch over her. When she see none around, Raven slowly walks towards the wood and disappears into the trees. A shadow falls comes down from a tree and lands softly on the grass. A person slowly stands up while exhaling softly. The person slowly follows Raven into the forest with their black cape and hood shadowing their face.

Raven is smiling softly as she hears the birds chirping all around her. It seemed so peaceful out here. She didn't understand why her mom wanted to keep her out of the forest. It seems like a fun place to play out with all the open space and the trees are perfect to climb The raven haired girl comes to a halt when she hears a twig snapping behind her. She slowly turns around to see what was going on. She swallows hard when she comes face to face with a bear. Raven starts to shake in fear when she noticed how big the bear was and how sharp its claws were.

"N..nice bear." Raven said as she slowly starts to back away. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come out into the woods. She exhales sharply when the bear gave a loud roar and started to hold up its paw to strike down Raven.

"NO!!"

Raven looks up to see a person land in front of her and put up their hands in a defensive way towards the bear. Raven could see the color of their hands. The color was green.

**Elphaba has returned it seems to protect her daughter. Yay Elphaba!!! what's going to happen next? Who knows. I will try and update soon and not wait another month to update. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then.**

**DWK**


	3. Autthor Message Important!

For all my readers out there. I am sad to say that I have to put every single story I have out…on hiatus. I messed up my computer and I need to get one. When I will get one…I don't know but please sit tight when I get one…all my stories will get updated. .Yes. ALL…which is like 7 but I will buckle down and reward you all for your patience. Again I'm sorry. I will be back!


End file.
